Snowden Clause
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Snowden, the next Santa Clause doesn not want to be Santa Clause. He wants to be a chef. So, he has a choice. Be santa clause for the rest of his life, or be a chef and there's no santa clause for the rest of eternity. This story is based on the movie, Arthur Christmas.


Snowden Claus is the son of Santa Claus. Snowden is an only child, and he has to be the next Santa when his father goes away. But the problem is, is that Snowden loves and is really good at making food, especially Christmas food. Snowden's dream is to have his own restraunt, but if he owns his own restraunt, Santa Claus won't exist forever.

"Mom, do I really have to go? I'm twenty-five years old, I can make my own decisions and I want to have my restraunt all around the world."

"But, Snowden, dear, you can't have a restraunt, about a billion children are counting on you. Almost time for your father to go and you need to learn how to use the sleigh. Snowden, you will go with your father around the world and he will show you how to be Santa Clause. At the end of the tour, you will be dropped off to find your bride." In order to be Santa Clause, you have to marry someone and have a child so Santa Clause can be around forever. I asked mom if I could just adopt, but one, the child might look anything like Santa Clause, and secondly, he won't have magic. When I was born, mom said that I sneezed and snow came out of my nose. That's how I got the name Snowden. I now can make snow fly, and make magic snow. Sometimes I use my magic for my food(trust me, tastes good). Anyway, I get in the sleigh with dad. I never rode in the sleigh before. I got sort of scared, but dad said I'll get used to riding in a flying sleigh after a century. While we where flying in the air, and dad was telling me history about the sleigh, I was thinking about Clause's Food. The best food in the world. I was even thinking about how my restraunt will look like on the inside, but then dad yelled my name and said

"Son, you know how I won't be here forever, right?"

"Yeah, dad, mom told me millions of times."

"So, you're ready when I'm gone?" I nodded,

"Snowden, every past Santa Clause after century, after century had to do this. Tell their son that they loved him." I smiled and hugged dad, but then I got disappointed. I need to choose, no Santa Clause forever, or BE Santa Clause for your whole life. Anyway, my tour ended at New York. A city I've heard so much about that dad's okay on leaving me here. Dad said my goal was to find a , but I decided MY goal is going to own the most popular restraunt in the world. But, I don't know how to start, plus, dad can watch me. I explore around New York until people were saying "Merry Christmas" to each other on the streets. I then couldn't walk anymore, I got tired. I sat down on a bench and saw a little girl selling hot chocolate across the street. I wanted to go over there and get some advice on opening a restraunt, but dad is watching me. Luckily, dad gave me this special phone thingy to call home. I called and mom picked up.

"Snowden! Are you okay! I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Mom, can I have some privacy. I don't want you and dad to watch me."

"Oh, are you going to hit on a girl? I see her now, she's cute!" I looked to my right and did see a girl my age, but I didn't instantly fall in love with her. I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm going to fib for the first time.

"Yyyeah."

"Okay! I'll shut the computer down. Call back when your privacy is over!" Mom hung up and I ran to the little girl across the street(there were these things I've heard called "cars" and they were in my way to get to the girl). The girl then says

"Do you want some hot chocolate or not?"

"Um, actually, I have a few questions."

"Are you the FBI?" I shook my head,

"Okay, then buy some hot chocolate and I'll tell you some answers." Mom and dad gave me a lot of this "money". Dad said without this in the world, you can't really do anything. So, I bought some hot chocolate and the girl gave me all my answers.

"You just need a small table, a chair, the ingredients, don't forget about spare change..." The girl kept going on and on as I wrote down everything she was saying in my head. This really sounds like important information. After she was done, I bought everything I needed, a chair, a long table, a blank poster, a marker, etc. I put everything in place and started making my food on the street. I used a little of my magic and I was done. I then called out

"Step right up to taste some of Clause's Food!" A guy then came up and said

"Aw, what they heck, today's Christmas!" The guy gave me one dollar and I gave him Marshmallow Delight(really good). He tried the magical food and shouted

"Oh my god, this is the best thing I ever tasted!" Costumers started shoving people just to try some of Clause's Food. Twas sort of a dream come true. A few days later of selling food, a woman came and said

"I'm Linda Buddy and I'm one of New York's most famous food critics. If I really like your food, you'll get your own restraunt, so you can be warm." I've stood out in the snow for a few days, but as a Clause, you don't get a cold unless you stand out in the cold for more than five years. Anyway, Linda tried some of the food I made and she said

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted that's a Christmas food! You totally get a restraunt. Just two questions. One, what's your name?"

"Snowden Clause."

"Okay, , if you could just sign here. I see why you make Christmas foods now. Secondly, what's your secret?"

"A chef never tells his secret." At least, that's what I heard. Linda gave me a building and she helped me decorate Clause's Food. I said bye to Linda when she got me costumers. This is amazing! I own one of the most popular restraunts in New York! But, only in New York. I want my restraunt to be international, oh, mom's calling me.

"Hi mom."

"Snowden, I am very disappointed in you!"

"Wh-Why?"

"Your father is dying, your on the naughty list from your lying, and worst of all you choose a restraunt over a billion children. Have fun being famous with no Santa Clause!" Mom hung up. I felt awful. A billion children aren't going to have Santa Clause forever because of me. I need to make this right, but I want my dream to be true so badly. I start thinking of a plan. After one day, I got a perfect plan that will let me own my dream and be Santa Clause. I first get some people that want to be chefs and teach them how to make my food(without the magic). The food isn't perfect like mine, but their food is good enough, plus since I'm a Clause, I taught everyone how to cook like me in only five hours. I then told them to promise that they'll go around the world and open Clause's Food. They'll be the boss of that restraunt, but I'll always be the CEO. Next, I look for that girl that mom was talking about early. I then found that girl, the universe must of given me a second chance! Anyway, I say

"Um, hi."

"*gasp*You're Snowden Clause, the owner of Clause's Food!"

"That's correct."

"Sorry I'm freaking out, I just love cooking and you're one of my ideals." Right off the bat we have something in common.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes and no. I know how to, just the food always tastes gross after."

"Maybe I can help you."

"You? A famous CEO of cooking wants-wants to help me!?"

"I just need to know your name first."

"Oh, Holly." Another thing in common, we both have Christmas names. Anyway, I cook with Holly and give her a few tips(without the magic)and her food tasted just fine. After I few dates, I fell in love with her and I knew she is . So, this next date I said

"Holly, I know that we got to know each other, so I want to show you something." I started whooshing my hands around and snow was swirling around Holly's head.

"Oh my gosh, are you doing this?!" I nodded,

"This is amazing! No wonder your name is Snowden!"

"I have another crazy secret. I am Santa Clause's son. Now, I know you think I'm lying, but hang on." I whistled and dad's sleigh and reiders came at us. Dad said that once I find a , all I need to do is whistle and there you go. I get in the sleigh and see Holly, stunned.

"Snow-Snowden, this is absolutely incredible! The son of Santa Clause, how awesome is that?! You probably get presents, like, everyday!" Holly gets in the sleigh as I take her back home. I give her a tour of the elves' workshop, and at the end of the tour, I proposed to Holly. She obviously said yes because right from the magic, she was impressed. I then went to mom and dad's room with Holly. Mom gives me a dirty face until I say

"Mom, this is Holly, my fiancé." Mom's face brighten up when she heard that. Mom then showed us to dad, who was very sick.

"Dad, this is Holly, the new addition to our family."

"Aw, Holly Pine. All you wanted for Christmas was to see the North Pole."

"So wonderful to meet you Santa Clause!" said Holly, excitedly.

"Alas, I am dying."

"Wh-why? That would be horrible if there's no Santa Clause!"

"Look to your right, your husband, the new Santa Clause."

Afterword

The day Holly and I got married was the day dad died, so I'm now Santa Clause. Clause's Food is the most popular restraunt in the world! My dream came true! Plus, there's still a Santa Clause. Also, Holly and I have a girl named Star(who can make shooting stars)who is the first girl born in the line of the Clause family. Also, when Star was born, I said to her

"When you grow up, you can be anything you want, as long as you have a future Santa Clause." Star replied to me with a big, warming smile.

The End


End file.
